Ice Coach
by BloodIsTheLimit
Summary: Anna is happy to agree to take her little brother Olaf to soccer practice every week, seeing as she has nothing else to do. Besides what could go wrong? Rather than finding herself strangely attracted to her brother's gorgeous, platinum blonde coach, Elsa... Rated T, may change later on, language, non-incest, elsanna
1. Chapter 1, Meeting The Coach

**Heyyyy c: It's been quite a long while since I've written anything :P Oh well seeing as I'm obsessed with Frozen now might as well get something going. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the story! **

* * *

"Cleats? Check, socks? Check, uniform?" Anna looked down at her little brother

"Check! Ok Olaf are you ready for practice?" she smiled

"Yea! Let's gooo!" Olaf yelled excitedly running out to the car

Anna giggled as she followed the over excited little boy to her car. Today was his first day of soccer practice for the summer. Being the only one around during the day of course she agreed to take him to and from practice.

Buckling up Anna checked to make sure Olaf was buckled in as well before backing out.

* * *

"Olaf?" the coach called out

All of the little boys and girls looked at each other, shrugging they looked back at their coach. Shaking her head she moved on down the list, everyone being present except Olaf.

"I'm here!" a little voice called out

Turning her eyes met Olaf's dark brown eyes, he smiled up at her confidently. His shaggy black hair fell in front of his eyes as he hurried to line up with the rest of the kids. Looking down at her list she checked off Olaf as present, looking down at them she began drills.

"Sorry! Sorry, I thought practice was 1:45 not 1:30 aha," Anna apologized running up to the coach

The coach turned around letting her icy gaze meet Anna's warm one. Anna felt a shiver go down her spine as she looked into the icy blue eyes of Olaf's soccer coach. She had platinum blonde hair, pulled down over her shoulder in a loose braid. Her wind swept bangs complimenting her perfect pale face. Her thin eyebrows pulled into a frown, the dark purple eye shadow adding to the menacing look.

"Make sure he's on time for the practice, please." She sighed

"Uh yea of course." Anna stuttered still shocked by her beauty

She looked a tiny bit older than Anna, being 18 she wasn't that young but enough that she was still mistaken for a 16 year old. Paying a bit more attention to the stunning woman in front of her, was physically fit, had amazing legs and that uniform. Damn, it hugged her figure _really_ well.

"You know practice isn't over until 4 right?" she said breaking Anna's train of thought

"Uhm yes! Yea sorry just a bit distracted, ha." Anna blushed

"Right, anyways my name is Elsa, I'm the head coach of Ardendelle's Junior Soccer team." Elsa smiled lightly

"I'm Anna, I'm Olaf's older sister, you'll be seeing me a bunch. Well you know because I'll be dropping him off and picking him up. I mean my parents would but they work all day so really it's just me that looks after him. I mean it's not like I don't mind but you know I am 18 and I have a life.."

Elsa laughed as she listened to Anna's rambling, causing the poor red-head to blush.

"Ah uh sorry I do that a lot." She apologized still slightly red

"It's fine, anyways if you'll excuse me I have to start practice. It was nice meeting you Anna." Elsa nodded walking towards the field

"You too!" Anna smiled turning to go back to her car

'_Omg she's so hot'_ Anna thought blushing _'Wait, did I just say that? Am I allowed to say that?'_

Shrugging Anna started her small car and backed away.

* * *

"So how was soccer practice dear?" their mother asked politely

"It was amazing! I made a bunch of new friends and I got to play a bunch with the ball and it was lots and lots of fun!" Olaf smiled widely

Their mother smiled warmly at her son's excitement. Anna smiled as well happy that her brother had finally found something he enjoyed. It had been getting harder for Olaf to fit in as his classmates grew; he was still a very energetic little guy even though he was swiftly approaching his 10th birthday.

"What did you accomplish today Anna?" her father asked his turquoise eyes catching her gaze

Anna picked at her food, "Nothing much I'm still looking around for jobs, although I think Gerda might let me work at the coffee shop if I don't come up with anything."

Her father nodded continuing to eat his meal, "Your aunt Gerda has always been a kind woman. Besides she could use the help, Kristoff doesn't seem to be around much anymore with his new job,"

"Yea, I haven't seen him in a while I might make plans with him sometime soon just to catch up."

"Don't bother honey, I'll ask Kai when they're free and we can have a family night out with them. It will be nice to talk with my sister again." Her mother smiled

"Okie, anyways I'll be in my room for the rest of the night if you need me." Anna smiled excusing herself

"Alright dear," her mother called as she walked down the stairs to her room

Sighing Anna stripped herself of her horridly tight cloths, throwing her stuff onto her computer chair. It was already stacked high with cloths, dirty and clean she couldn't really tell. Looking up at her ceiling she took some time to admire her collection of posters that pretty much took up all of her walls, aside her furniture, closet, and doors. They were band posters, movie posters, singers, videogame ones, whichever she felt the need to have. Laying on her bed she turned onto her stomach looking at her flat screen and xbox, deciding whether or not to play or watch a movie.

"Eh, I could use some practice.." Anna shrugged grabbing her green chrome controller and turning on the console

* * *

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I TOTALLY GOT THAT HEADSHOT!" Anna yelled furiously as she watched the last killcam.

Groaning she laid down pressing her face into her adorable little Gameboy pillow. She could hear laughing coming from her headset which she had threw across the room several minutes ago. She picked it up yelling some unpleasant slurs into it until the other people shut up before turning it off. Slamming the home button she glanced at her clock, it read 12:56am. She had been up for hours playing Call of Duty, '_And kicking ass, haha'_ she thought.

Tapping her fingers along her side table she got up to change, throwing on an extra-large black t-shirt that had a Fallout Boy design on it. She had gone to see them many times and always made sure she got another t-shirt or poster from the experience. Yawning Anna threw herself into her bed sighing happily as she sunk into the mattress.

* * *

_Her platinum blonde hair blew flawlessly in the wind, her hair loose around the gentle curve of her back. Her pale, snow like skin shining in the warm glow of the sunlight. Her long toned body seemed to call to Anna as she walked slowly towards the gorgeous girl, her jaw slack. _

"_Wake up.." the girl whispered_

"_Uh what?" Anna asked trying to get a good look at her face_

"_Wake up."_

Anna woke with a start almost nailing her poor little brother in the face.

"Anna! Soccer!" Olaf cried out stomping his feet against her plush grey carpet

"Soccer? Olaf what are you talking about it's like," Anna turned groggily eyeing the clock, 1:15. "Oh shit.."

"We're gonna be late!" he groaned running back upstairs

Anna threw herself out of bed throwing her shirt into a corner, she pulled open her closet looking for a suitable outfit. A moment later she was in her bathroom trying to tame her unruly hair, a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a dark blue v-neck. She pulled her hair into her twin braided pig-tails as she hurried upstairs, Olaf was already in the car waiting for her. Starting it up she pulled out hastily and sped down the street. It wasn't like anyone cared about her reckless driving, everyone in her neighborhood loved her and her gleaming smile.

Minutes later Anna pulled into the dirt parking lot leading to the large grassy field where Olaf's practice was held. Already out of the car Olaf ran towards his coach who was just taking attendance, Anna sighed she was on time at least she thought she was. She watched Elsa point at Olaf, he raised his arms and pointed right at Anna. Anna watched as Elsa slowly turned cocking an eyebrow at Anna. Turning bright red Anna waved at Elsa shyly, receiving a disappointed look Anna sunk down into her seat.

Sighing Anna tapped her fingers against the driver seat, checking her pockets she cursed not finding her phone. Not like she had many friends anyways, she was closer to her cousins anyways, plus she didn't really mind people are assholes. Clicking her tongue against her teeth, Anna left her car locking it as she strolled over to an old picnic table. Upon further inspection she chose to leave it alone seeing as spiders seemed to live there in the dozens. Shuttering she wandered over to a huge oak tree, relaxing in the grass underneath the shade provided. A smile grin forming on her lips as the coolness of the grass flattened under her skin. A frown pulled the grin from her face, her mind wandered to her strange dream about the blonde girl. She could swear she recognized her from somewhere, but it was lost to her as she never saw her face.

Her thoughts went deeper as she thought of Elsa, Olaf's soccer coach. Why was so taken back by her presence and beauty? It's not like she's seen a hot girl before but the way she reacted…

'…_You like girls..'_

' Whoa whoa there friend you might to slow down.' She frowned arguing with herself

'_Oh please, remember that sleepover?'_

A blush spread across Anna's skin, 'Yes but it was a dare!'

'_Suuuure, you seemed pretty damn excited to kiss Ariel..'_

"Shut up!" Anna shouted suddenly

"Sorry?" a voice responded

Blinking Anna's eyes re-adjusted to the sunlight, peering up she met a familiar icy blue gaze. A shiver going down her spine as she looked a bit deeper into her eyes, looking away as she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry I didn't mean you, I mean I didn't even see you. And you weren't even talking anyways. I uhm was talking to myself.. well not that I'm crazy! Because I mean I'm not, my mom had me tested.." Anna rambled blushing

Elsa blinked, "Big Bang Theory."

"So I mean I guess technically I'm not crazy but I mean I was responding… I'm sorry did you just say Big Bang Theory?" Anna asked tilting her head up at the pale girl

"Yea," Elsa eased herself onto the ground beside Anna, "It's a line Sheldon uses, 'I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested.'"

Anna could have sworn her pupils dilated, "You watch that show too?"

"Not a lot but yea every now and then," Elsa smiled

Anna smiled back, "That's cool! I love that show, well definitely not my favourite but yea.. anyways what are you doing over here?"

Elsa turned her head to watch the little kids playing soccer, "They're taking a break right now, and it's nice to talk to someone your age after dealing with a bunch of 10 year olds."

Anna nodded, "Yea well I mean I'm only 18 but I feel ya. Well not literally oh my gosh sorry no it's a saying thing that I use uhm I mean yea I understand."

Elsa giggled, "It's alright I know what you meant, I'm only 21 I still get around with all the new slang."

Blushing Anna apologized, continuing her little conversation with Elsa until she had to return to the coaching. Anna couldn't help but watch Elsa as she jogged back to the little circle, her muscular legs flexing as she stepped. Anna's eyes following them up to her perfectly shaped ass, damn that ass, like omg that ass tho… a fiery blush spread across Anna's cheeks. She bit her lip as she watched Elsa run around and smile as she yelled directions to the children. Anna could get use to watching this every day, it was a hell of a nice view.

unfortunately still very distracting, enough in fact that she didn't see the soccer ball coming straight at her. SMACK

"OW" Anna squeaked slamming onto her back, her vision going black. The last thing she saw was platinum blonde locks falling in front of her eyes and the smell of vanilla..


	2. Chapter 2, A Girl Crush

The sweet aroma of vanilla filled Anna's nose yet again, a pleasant smile grew across her face as she took a deep breath. Her eyelids fluttering she slowly adjusted to the lights around her, blinking she found herself in her living room_._ Strange considering she had just been at Olaf's practice watching him play. The vague memory of something hitting her in the head drifted in her mind, a sudden jolt of pain caused her to wince letting out a small squeak.

"Anna? Are you awake dear?" her mother called from the kitchen

"Uh yea, what happened? How did I get here?" Anna asked laying back down

Her mother came into view holding a glass of water, "You were hit with a soccer ball and it knocked you out honey, Elsa got one of the mothers to drive you home with Olaf while she took your car home. We gave her a ride back as soon as we returned, she made sure you were alright," her mother set down the glass smiling

"She's quite a lovely young lady," she said as she left the room, "If there's anything you need just ask."

"Ok thanks," Anna muttered taking a long sip from the ice cold water, it felt nice going down her dry throat

'_Huh that was really nice of her..,' _Anna thought starring up at the ceiling, '_I should thank her when I get the chance!'_ Anna smiled

Getting quite bored of laying on the couch starring at the ceiling, Anna shifted her weight into a sitting position. Going a bit slowly so she wouldn't get a head rush from moving around too fast. She felt a soft fabric fall from around her shoulders, she hadn't noticed it before. Looking down she picked up a blue and white cotton sweater. She frowned, she didn't own this, and she was certain no one else in her family did.

Picking it up Anna carried it with her opening her mouth to ask her mother about it, she stopped as a strong whiff of vanilla hit her. She blinked several times feeling a warm sensation go through her body. It was Elsa's, she would keep it with her until she saw her again. The red-head smiled to herself hugging the sweater to her body as she went back down stairs to nap some more.

* * *

Elsa sighed as came to Olaf's name on her attendance list, looking down she found the shaggy black hair of his missing, again.

'_I can't really blame her this time, she got a pretty nasty hit last time she was here.' _Elsa thought moving along

"Elsaaaaaa!" Olaf yelled

Elsa turned to see Olaf running to get in line, a small grin forming as he stood beside his teammates. She checked him off as present and ent down the rest of the list, completing attendance she started practice drills. The kids use to the routine by now, automatically went to their activities laughing and smiling.

"Hey," A small voice greeted from behind her

Elsa turned letting her gaze fall over Anna, Olaf's older sister.

"Hi, how's your head?" Elsa asked

"I've got a bit of a headache but nothing a few pills can't deal with," she smiled, "Besides I wanted to say thank you."

Elsa looked at her, "You're welcome, but really it's nothing. Anyone else would have done the same thing."

Anna visibly looked a bit taken back, Elsa didn't mean for that to come out as harsh as it did.

"uh yea of course." Anna said awkwardly

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, I'm just saying I certainly wouldn't want you getting hurt," Elsa smiled coyly, "Especially not that pretty little face of yours."

Anna's face turned bright red, "I uh, yea uhm t-thank you..haha"

Elsa grinned, "No problem, anyways what's that you've got?"

"Oh yea!" Anna calmed down and took out Elsa's sweater, "You must have left it at my house when you were taking care of me, so I wanted to make sure I returned it." Anna smiled warmly

"Thank you I've been wondering where I left it," Elsa took the sweater, her fingers brushing against Anna's. She could have sworn she saw the poor girl shiver as they touched.

"So I would love to stay and watch but I've got to get home to run some errands, I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Anna smiled running back to her car

Elsa waved at her, turning back around she watched as her little soccer players ran around. Rolling her eyes as the one named Marshmallow (his real name was Marshal) tripped again.

* * *

After about two weeks of small talk with Elsa, and some frequent blushing, Anna had come to a conclusion. She had a giant crush on Elsa, well not that she thought of it herself, I mean she had to ask her bestfriend Ariel, and her cousin Rapunzel. But still, ends came to ends and now she had found herself falling deeper and deeper for that beautiful platinum blonde babe that taught her brother soccer.

"Ugghhhhh," Anna groaned letting her face mush into her Gameboy pillow, "She probably doesn't even like girls!"

"Oh come on Anna I'm sure you have a chance!" Ariel rolled her eyes as she brushed her long luscious red locks

"Yea I mean didn't she say you were really pretty like a couple times?" Rapunzel asked painting her nails

"Well yea but come on doesn't everyone compliment people?" Anna huffed rolling onto her back

The girls shrugged, Ariel had called from an emergency sleepover concerning Anna's new crush. Anna tried to say no but she could use some help figuring her new found feelings. She was grateful that her friends didn't judge her, hell they could care less who she liked as long as they treated her well. The girls were now sitting on Anna's queen sized mattress trying to convince her she had a chance with the gorgeous blonde.

"Guys even if she was gay I mean have you seen her! She's way out of my league!" Anna moped

"Oh come on Anna, you're really pretty too," Ariel huffed

"I wanna see her actually, " Rapunzel smiled, "Does she have facebook?"

Anna fetched out her laptop, "Uhm I'm not sure let's check.."

"What's her last name?" Ariel asked as she watched Anna scroll through Elsa

"I have no idea, but she might be on the Arendelle Soccer Association page.." Anna thought clicking her tongue against her teeth

"Yea let's check there!" Rapunzel smiled

After a few minutes of finding the page and scrolling through their pictures Anna was about to give up. "Hey it's ok Anna we don't really need to see her, I mean we can always come with you to drop off Olaf tomorrow?"

Anna eyes lit up, "Hey yea! Then you can meet her, trust me she's really great! I mean at first she might come off as a little mean just well because she has these really intense icy blue eyes. But they're absolutely gorgeous, and she's a little shy and very blunt but honestly she's really great! I mean there was this one time.."

Ariel and Rapunzel giggled as they watched Anna she red, "Wow I have it really bad don't I?"

The girls nodded in union, "Hey can we play video games?" Rapunzel asked

"Yea, I wanna try Titan Fall, I brought it over thinking you might like it, Eric left it at my house." Ariel smiled getting it out of her bag

"Omg he got Titan Fall?!" Anna squealed

"Yeeeea!" Rapunzel giggled

"Well what are you waiting for?" Anna asked grinning, "Pop that puppy in!"

* * *

Anna gripped her steering wheel tightly, her knuckles began to turn white from the pressure. Ariel rubbed her back reassuringly as they drove towards Olaf's soccer practice. Olaf didn't object to bringing along Anna's friends or their cousin, he loved everyone regardless. Besides he wasn't the only one excited to show off his coach. Finally they pulled into the dirt parking lot, and for the first time in forever they were actually early.

Olaf exited the car first running happily towards Elsa, Anna felt her heart skip a beat as the girl turned around surprised. Their eyes met, sending a familiar shiver down Anna's spine as she looked deeply into those icy blue eyes. Ariel and Rapunzel jumped out the car pulling Anna along.

"Come on Anna, introduce us!" Ariel winked

Anna went bright red as they approached Elsa, "Uh yea of course.."

"Hey there!" Rapunzel said happily as they came up to Elsa

"Hello? Anna you've brought friends?" Elsa asked cocking her eyebrow

"Uhm yea well this is Ariel my bestfriend," she gestured to the red head who gave a little wave, "And this is my bestfriend/cousin Rapunzel." Rapunzel grinned widely flipping her brunette bangs out of her face

Elsa nodded smiling, "Nice to meet you, my name is Elsa."

"Oh trust me we know," Ariel grinned smugly causing Anna to turn red

Elsa gave her a quizzical look, "Uhm yea, I mean I'm sure Olaf has talked about me, what a sweet little guy."

"Riiight Olaf! He is such a sweet heart." Rapunzel nodded nudging Anna who was practically dying

'_I'm so stupid omg this was a horrible Idea!' _Anna screamed to herself

"So Anna how are you?" Elsa asked smiling at her

Anna melted, "I'm greaaaat aha…" she grinned

"That's good, I hope you don't mind me asking if I borrow your friends for a second?"

Anna frowned, "Uh no not at all go right ahead!"

Elsa gave her a small smile as she walked away with Rapunzel and Ariel following her. Anna couldn't make out what they were saying to eachother, but she could tell they were grinning about something. Suddenly they disbanded and Elsa approached Anna again, this time her friends trailing off towards the kids. Anna gave Elsa a suspicious look as she came up to the girl, Anna had never really noticed before but Elsa was a good two or three inches taller than her.

"Sorry about that, I was just wondering if they could help me out with keeping the kids busy while I run some errands." Elsa said

"Oh, yea no no it's cool!" Anna smiled, "Wait, why did you ask them instead of me?"

"I was wondering if you would come along and help me, I need to pick up a new order of soccer balls that came in at the office, I just got the call that they came in. Unless of course you wish to stay and help out.."

"No!" Anna blushed, "I mean uh no of course I'll come with you.."

Elsa smiled again making Anna melt, "Great!"

Following Elsa Anna turned in time to see Ariel and Rapunzel giving her a big thumbs up as she walked away, Anna blushed deep red turning back around. Elsa raised an eyebrow as she saw Anna's bright red face but shook the thought getting into her car. Anna following her motion and getting into the passenger side, the strong smell of Elsa hitting her. Her knees almost gave out on her as she got into the seat, breathing a little heavier than normal. She felt Elsa's hand touch her knee just making everything ten times worse.

"Hey are you alright?" Elsa asked the sound of concern in her voice

"Yea yea I'm great, just uh it's bit hot today guess it's getting to my head aha" Anna smiled

"Oh well I'll turn on the air conditioning for you," Elsa hit a few buttons after starting up her car, the flow of cool air hitting Anna relaxing her instantly.

"Ahhh thank you that's so much better." Anna hummed leaning back

"No problem Anna,"

* * *

After about a ten minute drive they arrived at the community center, Anna followed Elsa into the building. Elsa held open the door, confused she looked at Anna, who was now wearing a black band tank top with a mess backing. Anna saw her confused look and blushed pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Oh uh I took off my sweater seeing as I was over-heating, the band is called Arctic Monkeys, they're pretty great!" Anna mussed walking into the cool building

Elsa shrugged following her, "I listen to them too, my favourite song is 'I Wanna Be Yours'"

"Wow really? That's like my second favourite! My top is like 'Do I Wanna Know' and 'Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High'"

Elsa nodded in agreement, "I love all their songs to be honest,"

Anna followed her into a room, "Yea I mean I love tons of bands so I have like so many gigs of music it's not even funny!"

Elsa giggled, "I completely understand I have tons of music too, I have a 16gb mini sdcard just for my music."

"Damnnnn," Anna whistled, "I tend to just keep it all on my laptop and switch around my playlists every now and then."

Elsa was searching through a desk, leaving Anna with quite the view. A fiery red blush spreading across her face as she eyed Elsa, a warm sensation building up in her stomach. Anna felt her eyes get heavy, she bit her lip.

"Hello? Anna?" Elsa asked waving her hand in front of her eyes,

"Huh?" Anna snapped out of still a bit red, "Sorry what was that?"

Elsa giggled leading her back to the supply room, "I said you can borrow my sdcard if you want I have lots, I'm sure you'd like my music."

"Yea, that'd be great actually, thanks." Anna smiled

Elsa smiled grabbing the new bag of soccer balls, "Hey could you grab the air pump for me?"

"Yea sure," Anna turned around looking over at the counter getting the air pump

Elsa wandered back out into the hallway carrying the bag with Anna trailing behind her carrying the small air pump. Elsa took out her keys unlocking her car as she moved to the trunk to put the bag away, Anna passed her the air pump then got into the vehicle. They shared small talk until arriving back at the field bringing along the goods they had retrieved.

"Sooooo?" Ariel asked excited

"So what?" Anna questioned

Ariel rolled her eyes, "What did you two dooo?"

Anna blushed, "Nothing! Omg guys!"

"Yea suuuure," Rapunzel giggled. "All alone with miss hot stuff and you didn't do anything?"

"Well no, we just talked gosh.." Anna mumbled hiding her red face

"Ouuu look who's waving Anna." Ariel smirked

Anna looked up to see Elsa waving at her with a concerned look, Anna waved back shyly receiving a nod. Elsa turned back around blowing her whistle calling in all the little kids.

"Say this would be a really nice place for a picnic." Rapunzel commented

"Hey yea, we should ask Elsa if we can put together a picnic for everyone next week's soccer practice!" Anna smiled happily

"Yea that sounds like a great idea, and we can have each kid bring like some chips or a drink." Ariel agreed

"I'll go ask her!" Anna said excited

Elsa felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she came face to face with Anna. Surprised she raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Yes?"

"Uh hey Elsa, the girls and I were just wondering if maybe it was ok if we had like a picnic next week or something? We can ask the kids to bring something or whatever and it will be lots of fun! I mean if you're ok with it that is, I mean that's kind of why I'm asking you. Seeing as you know you're the coach and everything so as long as-" Anna stopped as Elsa started giggling

Her face turned bright red, shuffling her feet she looked away embarrassed.

"That sounds like a great idea Anna, I'll tell the kids once practice is done, thank you." Elsa smiled

"Ya ha you're welcome.." Anna smiled sheepishly skipping back to her friends

"So we'd she say?" Ariel asked

"A big thumbs up! Now let's start planning who's bringing what?" Anna got serious sitting down with her friends

"I can make sandwiches!" Rapunzel smiled

"I'll bring some fruit and cheese sorta stuff," Ariel said, "And maybe you can do desserts?"

Anna nodded, "Yea, I can make some cupcakes or something. I'll ask Elsa if she can bring anything later."

The girls continued to talk and plan until practice finally came to an end, they got up stretching heading over to Elsa. Olaf came running up to Ariel and Rapunzel telling them all about his day. They smiled and nodded shooing Anna along to go talk to Elsa, gulping nervously Anna walked up to her. The sunlight seemed to catch her face at such an angle that made her snow white skin glow. Her lips were plush and soft looking, so inviting to Anna's lonely ones… Nononono focus!

"Hey Elsa!" she greeted warmly

"Oh hey Anna, have everything planned out?"

"Yup! We were just wondering if maybe you could bring juice or water? Something easy for everyone to drink of course. If that's ok?" Anna asked biting her lip

"Yea no problem, here let me give you my number in case you need anything else or something comes up," Anna shakily handed Elsa her phone, typing in her number she handed it back, "Text whenever, see ya around Anna." She smiled walking to her car

"Bye…" Anna mumbled her eyes wide

"OMG DID SHE JUST GIVE YOU HER NUMBER?" Ariel yelled happily

"EEEEEE" Ariel and Rapunzel squealed in union

Anna felt her eyes flutter as she looked down at the contact Elsa had made for herself. She had named herself 'Ice Queen', huh kinda weird but whatever she had her number. Anna finally let it go and squealed along with the girls until they all calmed down enough to drive home. Well that is because Olaf started complaining that he'd walk back and tell their mom if she didn't hurry up.

* * *

"So when are you gonna text her?" Ariel asked later that night

Anna swallowed a mouth full of chips, "I don't know I don't really have any reason to.."

"So! Just be like, 'Hey there,' then compliment her eyebrow game." Rapunzel yawned

"Yea girls love it when you compliment their eyebrow game." Ariel nodded

Anna blinked, "Seriously?"

"Hey not everyone has naturally perfect eyebrows." Rapunzel huffed

Anna and Ariel giggled, they both looked back at the screen they had been watching Season 1 of The Walking Dead. Thanks to Rapunzel who missed like 5 of the episodes they all agreed to just watch it all over again. Anna sat back against her pillow as her friends relaxed on her pull out couch. Anna felt something buzz underneath her, confused she felt around pulling out her phone. Unlocking it she had a text from Ice Queen, her heart nearly stopped.

'_Hey you still up?'_

'AHHHH OMG WHAT DO I SAY' she screamed in her head

'_Yea, watching The Walking Dead w/ the girls :)' _

_Buuzz 'Cool! I love that show btw, which season?'_

'_The first one, Punz missed like 5 episodes :p'_

'_Punz? ;)'_

Anna felt her cheeks grow warm, '_Oh shush it's a nickname :P'_

'_Oh yea? Do you have one for me? _:)'

'Oh shit, uh' she thought, '_Not yet why? Do u want one?' _

'_Maybee '_

Anna's heart started to race, '_How about Ice Coach?'_

'_Haha :P '_

Anna giggled, '_Hmm what about..' _Anna took a deep breath, was she really going to take this step? Hell ya! '_Hmm what about blonde cutie?'_

Anna bit her lip waiting for her phone to buzz again, when it finally did she didn't want to dare look at it. But of course she had to know..

'_I like it :)'_

Anna melted in spot her beating so loudly she thought everyone could hear it.

'_Gooood, now what about me?'_

'_I'm thinking maybe, Lil' Miss Blush A lot?'_

'_Omg shut up, it was hot out!'_

'_Lol suure, whatever you say cutie'_

Anna was melting, she couldn't feel her knees she just kind of died on spot. Grinning she kept texting Elsa oblivious to the wide grins she was getting from her friends. Eventually Anna was about ready to pass out but didn't want to leave Elsa alone. Luckily for her Elsa passed out first, and Anna fell asleep with a large smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3, Alone Time

Anna stretched her arms as she got of her car, Olaf happily ran to meet up with his teammates. She smiled as her gaze met Elsa's, her icy blue eyes seemed to soften as their eyes met. A light blush spread across her cheeks as she gave her a little shy wave. Elsa waved back, beckoning her over to join her.

"Hey, sorry about passing out on you last night." Elsa gave her a sheepish smile

"It's ok I passed out like right after ahaha," Anna smiled

Elsa smiled down at her warmly, Anna couldn't help but fall for that lopsided grin of hers. Sighing their eyes met holding a longing, tense gaze, Anna bit her lip. Elsa cocked her eyebrow as her eyes followed down to her lips.

"Elsa!"

Elsa snapped out of her trance turning towards the kid that called her, Anna silently cursed as she turned away. Looking down she shuffled her feet a bit waiting for Elsa to finish up. Exhaling deeply, Elsa finally turned back to Anna.

"So how are you?" Elsa asked stepping a bit closer to Anna

Anna subtly leaned her weight towards Elsa, "I'm alright, looking forward to the picnic next week!"

"Yea, all the kids are really excited about it too, I'm sure it's going to be great." She smiled

"Mhm! Anyways I was.." A high pitched shriek sliced through the air

Turning Anna and Elsa found that one of the little girls was crying and laying in the middle of the field. Running over Elsa left Anna by herself again, grumbling to herself Anna tapped her foot waiting for Elsa. Finally after about 10 minutes of calming down the hysterical little girl, Elsa jogged back over to Anna.

"Sorry, anyways you were saying?" Elsa apologized

"Oh, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to you know.."

All of a sudden Let It Go started playing, one of the songs from the movie Frozen. Elsa turned bright red as she reached into her back pocket, whipping around she answered it harshly. Anna was ready to scream, her plan was going to complete shit.

Elsa cursed as she hung up turning around she blushed as she met Anna's annoyed face.

"Listen I am really, really sorry." Elsa apologized scratching head

Anna had a hurt look in her eyes, "It's alright it's stupid anyways."

"No no please, I promise nothing else will interrupt us." Elsa smiled stepping forward

Anna leaned back a bit, "Maybe it's just a bad time…."

Elsa felt her confidence slipping, she stepped forward boldly taking Anna's hands into her own, giving her a tight, but comforting, squeeze.

"Anna, please tell me cutie," Elsa asked looking deeply into her bright turquoise eyes

She could have sworn she saw Anna melt, "Okie, if you want me to.."

Elsa titled Anna's chin up with her hand, "Of course I do,"

Anna looked ready to just pass out, "I was wondering if you wanted to possibly come over this weekend? We can hangout and watch movies, and get pizza and you can sleepover!"

"Hmm that sounds lovely, what's the occasion?" Elsa asked now tracing her thumb along Anna's cheek, making her shiver

"My parents are going to be out this weekend and Olaf is going to a friends, so I'm allowed to have people over,"

Elsa leaned forward a bit, "I'd love to."

Anna felt her eyelids get heavy as she leaned forward, Elsa followed her action, brushing her lips against hers. A shock went down her spine as she starred into Elsa's icy blue eyes, Elsa's soft inviting lips pulled into a grin.

"Text me the details later? I've got to do practice now," Elsa grinned pulling away

Anna blinked, "Uh yea of course."

"Great, thanks Anna!" Elsa smiled turning to her team

Anna pouted turning to walk back to her car as she felt a pair of cold, soft lips press against her cheek. Blushing furiously she starred wide eyed at Elsa as she winked and walked away. Grinning like an idiot Anna giggled walking back to her car with a little bounce in her step. Unlocking her door, she stepped in and sat down, checking to make sure no one was watching Anna started squealing. After a bit of heavy breathing Anna pulled herself together and backed out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Anna asked as her parents finished packing up their van

"Yup, enough for the weekend anyways." Her dad smiled

"That's good! Have a safe trip I'll miss you!" Anna sighed

"We'll miss you too honey, and remember only one friend!" Her mother called from the window of the passenger seat

"Of course mother, love you guys!" Anna smiled and waved as the pulled out of the driveway

Watching until they turned off their street Anna squealed and ran back inside. Running down to her room she made sure everything was ready, food yes, beds yes, movies yup, and drinks yes! All ready for her night with Elsa, her perfect private little date. No wait not a date, or was it. Anna pondered to herself for a minute, shaking away the thought. Didn't matter what it was Elsa thought it was a great idea and agreed to it anyways.

Pulling out her phone she texted Elsa.

'_Hey! Get ur butt over here! :)'_

'_Alright be there in a few :P'_

Anna put her phone back on her table stretching she looked around her room, peering down at her outfit. She had a Doctor Who shirt on with a Tardis on it, and some white skinny jeans. And of course her signature pig-tails, matching her childish and playful attitude. Grinning Anna skipped back upstairs, grabbing some more pop to put her in mini fridge downstairs. Checking the time she clicked her tongue against her teeth. Hurrying back downstairs she organized her soda, closing the door just as the doorbell rang.

Grinning widely she hurried to answer the door, pulling it open her eyes met Elsa's. She was wearing her usual braid, which greatly complimented her platinum blonde locks. An over-sized electric blue sweater and black tights.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna smiled already blushing

"Hey Anna, may I come in?"

"Of course of course," Anna gestured stepping back

Elsa nodded and walked in taking a deep breath, Anna closed the door and smiled.

"So ready to get started?" Anna asked

"Of course!" Elsa laughed

Anna lead her down to her room opening the door and letting her go in first, it was a lot to take it. Elsa whistled as she spun around, looking at all of her posters, records, and well just everything really.

"Wow, this is amazing." Elsa smirked

"You think so? Only took me like two years to complete," Anna sighed, proud of her work

"Yea I mean I knew you were kinda dorky, especially with that shirt, but wow."

Anna could feel her cheeks turn bright red, "Yea well whatever I take pride in it."

Elsa set her bag down beside the couch, approaching Anna with a lopsided grin. Gazing into Anna's eyes she pulled her forward, tracing her hands along Anna's sides.

"I think it's really cute," Elsa giggled peering down at the younger girl

Anna could feel her cheeks radiating heat, "Uhh, t-thanks.."

"Mmm," Elsa hummed leaning forward brushing her lips across Anna's cheek, whispering into her ear, "and very, **very** attractive.."

"Ahh, oh-h…" Anna shivered melting at Elsa's delicate touch

Elsa pulled away suddenly, smiling, she sat herself down on the couch looking at Anna's flat screen. Turning she gave Anna a coy grin, patting the place next to her.

"Join me Lil' Miss Blush A lot?"

Regaining her concentration, Anna shuffled over to the cough plopping herself down next to Elsa. "Tease," she muttered

Elsa leaned toward her, breathing against Anna's neck, tracing her lips up to her ear. "What was that Anna?"

Anna felt her knees go numb, "I called you a tease…"

Elsa traced her lips down her neck, placing a wet kiss at the base of her neck. "Tease and please baby."

Anna felt herself melting on the couch, a warm sensation forming in her stomach. "Do you uh want to start the movie or play a game? I have Titan Fall.."

Elsa perked up, "Really? Oh my god can I try?"

Anna laughed, "Of course her let me set it up.."

* * *

"THIS IS THE GREATEST THING EVER," Elsa gushed

She had been playing for a good hour, trading back and forth with Anna. They were both having a great time, Anna cheered her on. Sipping her pepsi she looked over at the clock, 10:24.

"Hey do you want anything to eat?" Anna asked stretching as she got up

"Yea that'd be great actually." Elsa smiled

"I hope you don't mind pizza!" Anna called to her

"I love pizza!"

Anna giggled as she walked upstairs, grabbing the phone she dialed her family's favourite pizza place. Getting an order of two small pizzas, the delivery would be there in about 15-25 minutes. Sighing Anna leaned against the counter, she might as well go back downstairs while she waited. Quickly using the bathroom Anna walked back downstairs to Elsa stuck on her game. Anna rolled her eyes as she sat down beside her frustrated her friend.

"Need some help?" she asked smiling smugly

Elsa glared at her, "Maybe.."

Anna took the controller from Elsa, showing her how to properly beat the quest she was on. Elsa watched as Anna skillfully beat the enemies and moved through the quest. Smiling coyly Elsa shifted so that she was pressed right against Anna's side. She watched as a subtle red blush grew across the red-heads cheeks. Grinning Elsa slowly moved her hand onto Anna's thigh, tracing small circles with her long, gentle fingers. She could almost feel the goose-bumps forming under her touch as she traced her fingers higher and higher up her leg. Biting her lip as she caught Anna giving her a few side glances, her eyes lidded. The blush only grew deeper, almost to the point where Elsa could feel the heat of it radiating against her cold skin.

Elsa leaned forward breathing heavily against her ear, brushing her lips along her ear lobe. Nipping gently at her ear, Anna let out a small gasp, her grip tightening on the controller. Elsa planted small kisses behind her ear, trailing down her neck softly. Grazing her teeth along the girls warm skin, her hot breath causing goose bumps to erupt across her neck. Anna's knuckles were white from the amount of force she used to grip her controller. The warm sensation between her legs was growing more and more irritable by the second. Anna bit her lip as she glanced at Elsa in time to feel her plant a wet kiss against her neck. Another gasp, Anna shivered in delight biting back onto her raw, red lip. Elsa continued down her neck, slipping her tongue out and along her skin. A long wet trail of salvia up the side of Anna's neck, causing the poor girl to let out a small moan. Anna closed her eyes tightly, squeezing her legs together in an attempt to calm the pressure in between her legs. Going un-noticed Elsa grinned, trailing kisses back down her neck. She softly bit on her neck, sucking at the skin gently but enough to leave a nice mark.

"E-elsa.." Anna stuttered

"Shhh," Elsa growled

Elsa slipped her hand over the crotch of Anna's pants rubbing against the poor bothered girl. Gasping loudly Anna moaned a little louder as Elsa applied pressure, the heat pooling in her stomach. Anna could feel Elsa's thumb apply more pressure against her, rubbing in small circles she throbbed with desire. Anna had dropped the controller by now, her focus mainly on the beautiful, amazing, sexy girl beside her. Elsa shifted herself onto Anna's lap, straddling her with a smug grin. She rubbed her hands up her subtle curves, up onto her chest. Kneading her breasts with her hands, receiving a pleased sigh from Anna.

Elsa could feel a warm sensation building between her own legs as she watched Anna's face relax and tense with pleasure. One of her hands came up to her chin, pulling her to face Elsa. Anna peered deeply into those beautiful blue eyes, her own growing heavy and already lidded. Elsa took a bold move, leaning forward as her eyes started to close along with Anna's. Anna's breath hitched, finally she was going to get to kiss El-

_Dinnng, Donnng._

Anna jumped making Elsa slide off her lap and onto the floor. Elsa let out a gasp as her butt met the plush carpet underneath her. Glaring up at Anna she received an apologetic look, taking her hand to help her back up.

"I guess the pizza is finally here." Anna laughed nervously, the heat between her legs still very annoying

"Yea I guess so." Elsa sighed

"I was getting kind of hungry to be honest." Anna laughed smiling as she made her way to the stairs.

She stopped as she felt Elsa walk up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist pressing herself up against Anna from behind. Anna shivered as she felt Elsa's warm breath against her ear.

"I'm _starving_…" she growled

Anna blushed brightly, sensing a double meaning behind her words. Breaking away from her hug Anna turned, kissing her cheek.

"Well then I guess I better go get the pizza?" she winked

Elsa grinned as Anna made her way back upstairs. She hurried over to the door throwing it open, the pizza guy handed her the boxes as she handed him some cash. Thanking him she closed the door behind her, peering over the boxes Anna made her way down the stairs carefully. Opening her mouth to announce her presence she stopped, her jaw dropping.

Elsa had changed into some sweatpants and a white tank top, still in the process of pulling it down over her toned stomach. Anna gulped as her eyes outlined her muscles, slowly pulling into the 'V' which disappeared under the waist line of her pants. Oh how Anna wished she could follow it all the way..

"Oh great pizza!" Elsa smiled walking forward to take one of the boxes.

* * *

Anna sighed contently as she finished her last slice of pizza, looking over Elsa had already finished and was now watching the movie. Anna smiled as she saw how taken she was by Frozen, it was pretty good but damn this girl seemed obsessed. Elsa had already sung like every song in the movie as it went along, and she could have sworn she saw Elsa's lips mouth the lines of each of the characters. It was pretty cute actually, Anna blushed as she simply laid back and adored Elsa.

Pondering to herself Anna shifted a bit, the warmth between her legs had still not gone away completely. A coy grin spread across her face as only one word echoed through her head, _revenge_. Anna crawled across her bed, placing herself directly behind Elsa. She felt the blonde tense a bit as Anna sat on her knees, moving them on either side of the taller girl. She rubbed her hands gently up her pale arms, and over her shoulders. Placing a small kiss on her right shoulder, she continued across her collarbone and up her neck. Elsa visibly shivered under Anna's soft touch, her lips finding their way up behind her ear, nibbling teasingly. She went back down her neck licking and biting, leaving a few light marks.

Elsa's mouth was open now, her breathing was becoming heavier. Anna grinned, she slowly slipped her hands around Elsa's small waist. Her fingers playing with the hem of her tank top, brushing against her bare skin. Elsa leaned back into the smaller girl, letting out a gasp as their skin touched. Anna boldly moved her hands up and under Elsa's tank top, rubbing across her soft skin. She raked her nails gently across her abs, leaving light marks across her skin. Elsa let out an audible moan as Anna's hands traveled farther up her toned stomach. Anna's hands reached Elsa's chest, which was reasonably bigger than her own. She let her fingers go farther up, finding that Elsa wasn't wearing a bra. Grinning she cupped Elsa's breasts, her cool fingers sliding up over her chest. Elsa moaned a bit louder this time biting onto her lip she turned her head a bit. Anna nipped at her ear as she left her hands fall back down her stomach, Elsa let out a small whimper.

"Oh I'm not done, far from it.." Anna growled

Elsa's eyes flashed as she grinned coyly.

"T..Tease.." she gasped

"Mmm, tease and please baby.." she grinned

Elsa growled whipping around she pinned Anna to the bed, Anna whimpered as she saw the lust that clouded Elsa's eyes. Elsa leaned down pushing her lips roughly against Anna's, electricity flowed between them as they kissed. Anna moaned into the kiss deepening it as she wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck. Their passion grew as they continued to kiss, Elsa licked across Anna's bottom lip, the girl opened her mouth. Their tongues met, fighting for dominance Anna moaned tasting her sweetness. Pulling back Elsa looked deeply into Anna's eyes, grinning she leaned down and fell on top of her. Anna frowned as she heard snoring..

"Shit.." Anna gasped waking up from her dream

She glanced over seeing Elsa was still watching Frozen, she must have passed out while she was obsessing over Elsa. She looked down seeing a wet spot between her legs, she groaned as she felt her soaked panties rub against her. Damn it, oh well she had to change into pj's anyways.

"Hey I'm gonna go in the bathroom to change." Anna yawned getting up from her bed

"Huh? Yea sure.." Elsa muttered still engrossed in the movie.

Anna smiled, grabbing some pjs and a fresh pair of underwear she walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Sighing she pulled off her shirt and pants, grimacing as she removed her soaked underwear. She was blushing furiously as she thought about her erotic dream. Throwing her dirty cloths into the laundry hamper she pulled on a cute black thong, followed by some green short shorts and a black tank top. She hummed to herself as she picked up her tooth brush, giving herself a quick cleaning before heading back out.

Approaching her bed Elsa was crying, Anna's mood dropped instantly hurrying over to the distressed girl. She sat down beside her pulling her into a hug which Elsa gladly accepted. She kissed her forehead bringing her head into her chest trying to sooth her.

"Elsa hon what's wrong?" Anna cooed

"N-nothing it's just this part of the movie always gets me.." she sobbed

Anna looked up to the screen, (SPOILERS) it was the part where the princess was frozen from being struck by her sisters ice powers, the queen now crying over her frozen sister. Anna gave her a sad smile stroking her hair.

"Awe Elsa, I didn't know you were such a softie." Anna grinned

Elsa pulled her head to eye level, she was just sniffling now. "I am not, it's just so sad is all.."

"Whatever you say.." Anna smiled

The two remained silent for the rest of the movie, both of them oblivious to the fact that they were still cuddling. Anna sighed contently as Elsa rest her head on her shoulder, Anna leaning her head on hers. This was cute, this was really cute and very nice. Finally the movie came to an end, glancing at her clock it read 12:36. She looked back over at Elsa who didn't seem very tired yet.

"Hey you ever played zombies on Black Ops 2?" Anna asked

Elsa huffed, "Uh was I just born yesterday? Of course!"

Anna giggled, "Wanna play some matches? My best on multiplayer is round 35 and singleplayer is 24."

Elsa whistled, "Damn girl. Mines only 25 and 17, I'm not very good at trains."

"I can show you, it's pretty easy depending on what map you play." Anna smiled grabbing two controllers and the black ops 2 disk.

* * *

"BEHIND YOU THERE'S A CRAWLER!" Elsa yelled shooting at it with a pack-a-punched M1911

"I CAN'T GET IT I'M OUT OF AMMO!" Anna yelled miserably as she ran away

"Help me make a train woman!" Elsa growled getting her character to run

"I'm trying but there's a horde in front of us!" Anna growled back

The two were heavily concentrated on beating round 28 as their characters were low on ammo and desperate to get away from the growing horde behind them. Running over to the mystery box Anna quickly picked up a heavy machine gun, sighing with relief as she let go a full clip on the horde. Finally they beat the round, leaving a crawler, Anna ran over to the pack-a-punch while Elsa distracted the small zombie. They high-fived, grinning at eachother, turning back to the game, their goal was to at least get to round 30. Starting up a new round, Anna and Elsa worked together trying not to yell but the stress gets to you. Finally after about 40 more minutes they got to round 31, both of them extremely excited. But sadly Elsa jumped too early and got caught in the horde leaving Anna to defend herself and eventually become over-whelmed by zombies.

"Awe damn." Anna cursed dropping her controller

The end stats came onto the screen, "Oh well we still made it to round 31!" Elsa grinned

"Yea that was really great!" Anna smiled

Elsa gave her a lopsided grin, blushing as she realized how close they were sitting to each other. Anna frowned but when she looked down she blushed as well, looking back up her eyes flickered back and forth from her lips. Elsa bit her lip doing the same, finally their gaze met. They both looked deeply into eachothers eyes, both blushing brightly. Anna took a bold move, leaning forward a bit. Elsa followed her actions leaning forward as well until their lips met.

Anna sighed at the softness of Elsa's lips, her kiss was gentle but Anna could feel her desire. Anna leaned into the kiss a bit more, moving her lips with Elsa's. She could feel the girls hands come up to her face, cupping her cheeks in an attempt to bring them closer. Anna's hands trailed over her thighs, causing Elsa to shiver, she moved them up around her neck tilting her head for a better angle. Elsa tilting to the opposite side as her hands wrapped around Anna's waist, pulling their bodies together. Finally after a very long, intense, and enjoyable make-out session they pulled apart, each breathing heavy. They grinned at each other giggling as they leaned their foreheads together.

"Soooo." Anna started

Elsa smirked, "So?"

Anna looked nervous, "I really like you.."

"I really like you too." She smiled

"Great!" Anna beamed

Elsa rubbed her thumb across the red-heads cheek, "How could anyone not like you?"

Anna felt herself blush brightly, "Oh stop, look who's talking you're gorgeous!"

"Well you're impossibly cute and adorable, I absolutely love your freckles." Elsa gushed

Anna felt her cheeks get warmer, "Eeee, omg Elsaaa."

Elsa grinned pulling Anna in for a short but sweet kiss. Anna pulled away grinning, turning her head she let out a loud yawn. Elsa yawned as well, both of them stopped and laughed.

"I guess we should get some sleep." Anna giggled

"Yea, I'm pretty tired and I had a really great night." Elsa grinned

"That's good. Me too."

Elsa started to move up and off the bed when she felt Anna grab her wrist. She turned to see her sad and pouting.

"You can sleep in my bed with me if you want.." Anna smiled shyly

Elsa grinned slipping back into the bed and under the covers with Anna, "I'd love to."

Anna smiled, kissing Elsa again then laying back down beside her. "Thank you."

"No thank you." Elsa sighed laying her arm across Anna's waist

"Goodnight Elsa." Anna smiled

She felt a cool pair of lips press against hers, "Goodnight my beautiful Anna."

They fell asleep facing eachother, sharing one more goodnight kiss. Soon the adorable new couple was asleep, comfortable in the arms of eachother. Excited for what would happen next, at least that's what they thought.


	4. Chapter 4, Errands

**Ahhhhh cliff hangers, aren't they just the best?** **;) Don't worry guys I promise I won't be doing that again, hopefully you guys enjoy this one! I made sure to make these a bit longer seeing as I myself hate it when chapters a really short. Anyways enjoy! **

**PS I'm sorry for taking so long I kept meaning to upload it then I would forget XP**

(Btw this chapter is going to be done from Elsa's view!)

A familiar aroma filled the air as Elsa stirred in her sleep, _coffee_ her mind moaned. She loved coffee so much that it turned into an addiction. She needed her fix or you didn't want to be around her to find out what happened if she didn't.

Slowly lifting her head Elsa rubbed her eyes, blinking several times to re-focus her vision. Thank god it was still dark in Anna's room seeing as it was in the basement, she always hated when the sunlight poked through her windows in the morning. Stretching her long arms until she heard an audible crack, Elsa relaxed swinging her feet from the comfy bed she had slept on. Looking over she noticed the empty space beside where she had slept, frowning she looked around the large room for Anna, the red-headed girl missing from her room.

"Morrinnnggg!" Anna said cheerfully as she came down the stairs, she had a platter in her hands carrying some mugs and bowls.

"Morning beautiful." Elsa smiled

Anna set her platter on the nightstand getting back into bed, leaning against the backboard she patted beside her looking at Elsa with a bright smile.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom first and I'll join you in a bit ok?" Elsa sighed

"Oh yea of course, if you want to shower feel free!"

Elsa nodded, leaning over to steal a short kiss before she walked into the bathroom. Stripping herself of her night wear she slipping into the glass framed shower, turning on the water she hummed as it flowed over her skin. The temperature of the water was surprisingly high for someone who preferred the cold, but it also had the opposite reaction to cold, this time waking her up more as the heat stung her skin. Elsa shivered, letting down her braid she grabbed some conditioner and began scrubbing away at her long silky locks.

Letting the conditioner rinse out, she grabbed some shampoo popping the lid she squirted a big glob into her hand, rubbing it all over her head. She hummed happily as the aroma of the shampoo filled the bathroom, it smelt of Anna, _well no shit Sherlock it's her shampoo_. Elsa rolled her eyes at herself as she began washing away at her body.

Finally about 5 minutes later Elsa finished up her shower, turning off the water she stepped out and looking into the foggy mirror. Clicking her tongue against her teeth she wiped away a sizable area so that she could see her body in the blurry mirror. Smiling she admired her long, pale, toned body. She pursed her lips cocking her eyebrow as she admired herself, it was a bit cocky sure, but a little self-confidence never hurt anyone.

Finally turning away from the mirror Elsa searched for a towel, opening cupboards and doors she cursed as she didn't find any. Going up to the door she sighed embarrassed, knocking lightly to get Anna's attention.

"Anna?" Elsa called

"Yea?" Anna answered back now coming up to the door

"Can you get me a towel?" she asked

Anna went silent for a moment, "Oh right sorry I used the last one this morning let me go get you another!"

Elsa heard soft footsteps hurry up the stairs as she waited in the bathroom for her savior to return. She frowned for a second, why didn't she just open the door? It's not like she cared if Anna saw her naked, she just needed to get the towel so she could dry off enough to put cloths on. She shook her head, her hair was dripping down her skin leaving light trails across her curves. She went to wipe them away but found it pointless as they kept reforming. A knock on the door regained her attention as she went back up to it.

"Hey I got you a towel! I didn't know if you wanted like a thin on or an extra fluffy warm one so I got you the fluffy one and a thin one, so you can just pick!" Anna rambled

Elsa opened the door, the cold air hitting her body and relaxing her a bit, "Thanks Anna I'll take the thinner one."

Anna was bright red trying to advert her eyes as she looked everywhere but Elsa. "uhm yea no problem here you go, I'll just be uh over there and uhm-"

Elsa took the towel, "Anna it's ok I really don't care if you see me butt naked or not," Elsa strutted right into Anna's way of sight, "It's not like you really mind now do you?"

If it wasn't possible Anna turned even brighter red, her face radiating heat, "Oh, uhm no you're gorgeous!"

Elsa giggled as she pecked Anna on the cheek, "Thank you."

Instead of wrapping the towel around herself Elsa lifted the towel to dry her hair, squeezing out the left over water into the towel. Her arms above her head her body was completely vulnerable and exposed. She grinned as she felt Anna's gaze bore holes through her figure, turning a little to give Anna a better view. Anna only turned redder as her jaw started to drop, Elsa smirked at the look on her face. She seemed completely taken by the muscle form and structure the girl had. She was a soccer player, she spent a lot of her life playing and even more training and exercising to get the perfect body. A toned body like this didn't just happen.

Letting her hair drop to her shoulders again Elsa dropped the towel as she felt a pair of warm hands wrap around her waist. Peering down Elsa grinned coyly as she found Anna standing in front of her already breathing heavily. Elsa leaned down gently capturing Anna's lips with her own, wrapping her arms around her neck. Anna immediately responded by nipping at Elsa's bottom lip, causing Elsa to moan into the kiss. Anna was either very horny or she was just very brave, sliding her tongue into Elsa's mouth. Elsa could taste chocolate as Anna's tongue met hers, sliding around each other.

Elsa could feel the smaller girls arms come un-done from her waist and start to feel up her sides. Grinning into the kiss she pulled back enough to move her lips across Anna's jawline, leaving small kisses across her face and to her neck. She could feel Anna's hands hesitate as they came under her chest, rolling her eyes she bit Anna's ear gently as if to encourage her. Anna shivered but obliged and moved her warm hands onto Elsa's chest, kneading her breasts. Elsa moaned again, the wet kisses down Anna's neck paused momentarily. Anna took this chance to push Elsa against the wall, gasping she looking down at Anna with a smirk. Anna leaned down taking one of her breasts into her mouth, flicking her tongue over her cool skin. Elsa let out a sigh as she arched her body to move closer to Anna, her tongue now licking over her nipple.

"Ah-Anna…" Elsa shivered

Anna only growled as she nipped at Elsa's soft pink flesh, causing the girl to groan and whimper. Anna took her breast into her mouth sucking and nipping more now, her other hand traveling up Elsa's chest playing with the opposite breast. Elsa's hands found themselves tangled in the younger girls hair, pulling her head closer to her chest. Pulling away a trail of saliva connected Anna's tongue to Elsa's breast. Anna grinned sheepishly up at her, Elsa smirked back.

"Nice hickeys." Elsa giggled

Anna's eyes narrowed, "You didn't."

"You have a nice dark patch under your ear."

"Elsaaaaa!" Anna whined walking into the bathroom to examine herself in the mirror

Elsa snickered heading back in to Anna's room to get her change of cloths, unaware of the small girl approaching her. With a smirk Anna pinned Elsa against the wall making her gasp as her back hit the wall with a dull _thud_. Anna pressed into her, breathing heavily against Elsa's neck, licking gently down her skin Elsa groaned in response as Anna pulled away with a wink.

"Tease me will you," Elsa muttered, sorting through her bag she pulled out a lacy black thong and matching bra, grinning she slipped them on, "Two can play at that game."

Slipping on a grey tank-top and sky blue skinny jeans Elsa made her way into the bathroom with her brush, this would take a while.

* * *

By the time Elsa had finished preparing herself for day and ate her breakfast, Anna was already in the car waiting happily. Elsa smirked rolling her eyes as she slid into the car beside the beautiful redhead. Pecking her on the cheek Anna turned from Elsa and pulled out of the driveway. After several minutes of driving and the somewhat annoying blare of the radio station, Elsa perked up looking out the window.

"So what exactly are we doing?" she asked curiously

"Oh well first we need to go get the stuff for the picnic next week, I need to pick up Olaf's outfit from the dry cleaners, I'm going around to hand out applications and finally pick up Olaf from his friends house and get his other friend to sleepover at our house."

Elsa blinked a few times trying to process all of the info, "Uh alright."

Anna gently squeezed Elsa's knee, "Hey if you don't want to follow me around all day today I can drop you off wherever."

"No no! It's fine really I want to spend with you Anna." Elsa smiled reassuringly

Anna smiled back at her relieved she drove on down the road towards the super market. Once parked Anna pushed the little cart through the store, making Elsa hold her list of items they would need. Anna already had the list memorized she just found it cute to have Elsa hold her hand and list while they walked around. She felt like one of those cute married couples that went grocery shopping together.

"You passed the crackers." Elsa pointed out

"Oh right sorry," Anna stopped and walked back to grab a few boxes, tossing them into the cart

Elsa frowned reaching into the cart to organize the boxes, receiving a giggled from Anna. Looking up she raised a brow, "What? I like to be organized…"

Giggling Anna continued pushing the cart, "Alrighty then cutie."

Elsa blushed as she held onto Anna's hand again, running her thumb over her knuckles. The two older girls spent another 30 minutes shopping, giggling and looking at random weird foods. Once they paid and packed the car they traveled to their next destination, the dry cleaner. Anna was a bit impatient waiting in line behind the annoying old woman in front of them. She was complaining about some stain that apparently didn't come out. While the man behind the counter was arguing with her that it wasn't even the same shirt.

"Ughhhhhh," Anna groaned

Elsa smirked, "Anna come on we've only been waiting like, 10 minutes."

"I know but that's such a long timmmeee."

Elsa rolled her eyes chuckling softly, taking the girls hand she kissed across her knuckles. Anna seemed to calm down slightly eying the older girls movements.

"Guess I'm just going to have to distract you then hm?" Elsa smiled coyly

Anna blushed, "Uhhmm, "

Elsa pulled Anna into a tight hug, humming softly she rubbed her back in small circles relaxing the smaller girl. Anna sighed contently as she leaned into Elsa's soft embrace wrapping her arms around her small waist. Elsa pressed her lips to Anna's warm red hair, kissing her head further relaxing Anna.

"Feeling better?" Elsa whispered swaying slightly as she held Anna

"Mhmm, thankyou." Anna sighed her eyes closed as she pressed her face into Elsa's neck

Elsa slowly pulled away from Anna, smiling as she looked at the now relaxed look on her cute little face. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to Anna's forehead, trailing small kisses down across her freckled nose and to her soft pink lips. Sighing blissfully as Anna leaned into the kiss, pulling away and smiling.

"You're adorable," Anna giggled,

"No you are." Elsa smiled

"Yes you're both adorable now I'm guessing this is yours?" the clerk said laughing as he held up Olaf's soccer uniform

The girls blushed and laughed, taking the uniform Elsa waited for Anna to pay the man so they could leave. Walking back to the car Elsa opened the door for Anna bowing slightly as she received a giggle from the red-headed girl. The two drove off down the road heading to various destinations so that Anna could hand out her applications. Elsa sat in the car contently sipping from her slushy that she was rewarded for sticking around. Watching the red-head dash in and out of stores with her resumes in hand.

Finally Anna plopped down into her seat, snatching the slushy from Elsa she took a long sip. Elsa pulled the plastic cup away from her pecking her on the cheek, "Hey you're going to drink it all." She laughed

"But it tastes really good…" Anna pouted

Elsa smirked leaning forward she kissed Anna deeply, running her tongue along her bottom lip she pushed it into Anna's mouth, playing with her own. Pulling away she looked into Anna's eyes with a smirk, "There, better?"

"Yes…" Anna sighed deeply, her eyes lidded

Elsa giggled sitting back into her seat, "Ok little miss greedy let's go get Olaf."

"But I could just sit her and kiss you instead," Anna mumbled leaning in for another kiss

Elsa sighed into the kiss pulling away gently, "As much as I'd love that I think Olaf would prefer to get home before parents get mad."

Anna groaned sitting herself back down and buckling herself in, "Finneee."

"Besides you'll be getting lots of kisses tonight," Elsa grinned breathing against Anna's ear

She could tell from the look that seemed to brighten her eyes that Anna was excited now. Giggling as she quickly backed out of the parking spot and went back towards her neighborhood.

* * *

"ANNAAAAAA!" Olaf yelled

"WHAT OLAF?" Anna yelled back angrily pulling away from the panting girl beneath her

"WHAT'S FOR SUPPER WE'RE HUNGRY!" Olaf yelled

Anna groaned adjusting her shirt, she slid herself off Elsa who gave her a pout and whimper.

"Oh come on you, you're probably hungry too," Anna rolled her eyes as Elsa followed her, "And no not that type of hungry." Anna sighed

Elsa pouted, "Whatever I can be both."

Anna laughed as they made their way upstairs into the kitchen finding Olaf and his friend Cody were sprawled out on the floor groaning. Anna rolled her eyes and Elsa raised her brow giving them a 'What-are-you-doing' look.

"Get up guys and tell me what you want." Anna sighed leaning on the marble slab island

"Can we have burgers?" Olaf suggested

"Yea burgers!" Cody agreed

"You dumbasses I can't call in an order of burgers." Anna scoffed

Elsa nudged her with her shoulder, "Anna! Language!"

Anna rolled her eyes, "They don't care he's my brother and my brother's best friend."

The boys nodded in agreement, "Yea we could care less, and why not? Why can't you just go get it!"

Elsa seemed taken aback by their language and attitude, "Well I guess I can but you guys have to come with me." Anna sighed fishing for her keys

"YAYY!" The boys yelled in unison running towards the front door

Anna chuckled as she walked to the door pausing she looked back at Elsa, "You coming cutie?"

"Uh yes…" Elsa mumbled shaking her head as she walked towards Anna, taking her hand they headed out the door.

A few orders later they were back at home in their rooms for the night eating their greasy food happily.

"Ah McDonalds, it's like my stomachs booty call." Anna sighed finishing off her burger.

Elsa almost choked on her drink, "Did you really just call McDonalds a booty call?"

"Well yea," Anna blinked confused

Elsa burst out laughing clutching her sides, "Oh my god Anna you're precious."

"Shut up!" Anna grumbled grabbing her xbox controller she scanned through Netflix for a good movie.

Elsa sighed deeply, wiping her eyes from any stray tears, crawling across the bed she cuddled up beside Anna, kissing her cheek.

"What are we gonna watch?" Elsa asked looking at the screen

"I don't know I can't think of any good ones.."

"Hmm how about a horror movie?" Elsa suggested grinning

"Horror movies? Really I didn't take you as the type." Anna smirked

"Oh really? What am I too girly too watch them?"

"Well no I'd lean towards documentaries and stuff like that, you know the nerdy stuff." Anna grinned

"Ha!" Elsa playfully smacked her arm, "Riiight now hurry up and put on a horror movie! Whoever screams first loses."

"And the winner?"

Elsa grinned coyly, "Gets to do whatever they want to the loser."

Anna gulped, "Alright deal. Now which movie tickles your fancy m'lady?"

After a brief argument of which was better they finally decided on The Hills Have Eyes 2 since they had both seen the first one. Neither really knew what to expect since they didn't want to watch the trailer, they both went off the faint memory of what happened in the first.

About half way through the movie both of them had moved from their relaxed battle positions to cuddling hardcore with a blanket wrapped around them. Anna was shaking and Elsa was whimpering, both having a few dangerous slips as they jump scares pelted them endlessly. Anna was clutching Elsa and trying to hide her face in her chest. Elsa was shrinking away from the screen as the movie bored on.

"E-elsa?" Anna whimpered from her chest

"Yea Anna?"

"Can we watch something else please?"

"Yes Anna I'd like that." Elsa squeaked

Anna quickly picked up her controller which was near the end of the bed, not prepared for the scare that hit her close up. Dropping the controller Anna screamed and crawled right back under the covers with Elsa, whimpering and shaking. Elsa rubbed her back and grabbed the controller quickly backing out of the movie and switching to White Chicks, a favourite of hers.

Anna slowly calmed down peering up at the pale girl she was laying on, "Hey."

"Hey cutie, you alright?" Elsa cooed stroking Anna's hair

"Yea thank you," Anna smiled leaning up to capture Elsa's lips in short sweet kiss

Elsa grinned into the kiss as Anna pulled away, holding her chin Elsa brought her lips backup to hers kissing her again with more passion. Anna sighed into the kiss readjusting herself she sat up to get a better angle for their heads as they kissed. Elsa placed both her hands on Anna's cheeks pulling her closer as she moaned into the kiss.

Anna shivered as she felt Elsa nip at her bottom lip, now running her tongue along it slowly pushing it into her mouth, fighting with Anna's. Pushing her down into a laying position Elsa slipped her hands under Anna's shirt, rubbing along her smooth skin eventually meeting the bottom of Anna's bra. Thank god for front snaps, undoing her bra with one hand Elsa tossed it to the ground. She pulled away from their heated kiss to pull Anna's shirt over her head, tossing it to the ground to join her bra. Elsa's cool lips kissed down across her neck and collarbone, reaching her breast she took it into her mouth, flicking her tongue against her nipple.

"Ahhh," Anna shivered

Elsa licked and sucked as Anna's reactions only encouraged her further, one of her hands on the opposite breast, pinching and teasing her, the other playing with the hem of her pj pants. Her fingers rubbing along her hip bone, dipping under the material.

"ANNA!"

"SHIT." Anna cursed pushing Elsa onto the floor and covering herself with her blankets

Olaf suddenly came down the stairs with his plastic bat, "WHERE'S THE ROBBER?!"

"OLAF WHAT THE FUCK!" Anna yelled at him still covering herself

"WHY DID YOU SCREAM!?" Olaf yelled back

"CAN WE ALL STOP YELLING?" Elsa interrupted

"Sorry, anyways why did you scream?" Olaf asked

"We were watching a horror movie Olaf god!" Anna scoffed

"Oh opps," Olaf blushed

"Yea so you can leave now." Anna growled

"Ok night!" Olaf smiled waving to Elsa and running upstairs

Anna dropped back down onto the bed groaning and covering her face with the blankets. She felt the bed dip slightly as Elsa crawled over to her, laying down beside her. Pulling down the cover she met a very anger but cute face.

"Hey… aha sorry for uh pushing you off the bed." Anna smiled

"Uh huh." Elsa frowned

"I'm guessing we're not going to continue..?"

"Nope."

"Thought so, oh why are, going to bed? Ok night babe." Anna mumbled laying back down as Elsa shut off the xbox and tv, leaving them in the dark. She felt Elsa turn away from her pulling the covers over her body. Anna sighed as she leaned into her pillow grumbling.

"Olaf you cock-block…"

* * *

**Again I am deeply sorry for not uploading faster, I'm not really in the mood to write much, I keep getting distracted XC But regardless I hope you guys enjoy! I promise to try to have the next chapter up within a week! **


End file.
